cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Independent Republic of Orange Nations
446 |totalstrength = 9,860,625 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 22,109 |totalnukes = 3,065 |rank = 6 |score = 40.35 }} :This article concerns the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON) alliance. For information on the iron resource, see Resources. The Independent Republic of Orange Nations is an orange team alliance. Introduction to IRON Under construction. Charter of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations Article 1 - Governance I. The Republic shall be governed by a Council. The Council shall be the voice of the popular membership to the wider world, as well as ensure the security and stability of the Republic. The Council is charged with overseeing all aspects of governance and of the alliance in general, both foreign and domestic. II. The Council shall appoint a President to serve as the symbolic head of the alliance. The President is to represent the general will of the populace. Article 2 - Membership I. Member Nations accept that membership in the Independent Republic of Orange Nations is incompatible with membership of any other alliance, and as such forsake all other alliances. II. Member Nations pledge to act in the interests of the Republic and to work to advance the goals of the alliance. All Member Nations are expected to make efforts to contribute to the well-being and continual progress and growth of the alliance. Advancement within the Republic is based upon demonstrated merit. III. Member Nations accept that they are bound by an oath of confidentiality. As such, they may not reveal internal or confidential information regarding the Republic to any extra-alliance party. This oath remains in effect even after the Member Nation ceases to be a member of the alliance and is effective from the moment they are granted membership. IV. Any other Nation willing to uphold the principles 1 of the Republic and to contribute to the growth of the alliance may apply for membership. Nations so invited may become a Member Nation by stating their acceptance of this Charter. Article 3 - Defense 2 I. An armed attack against one or more Member Nations shall be considered to be an attack against them all. In such an event, the Republic shall collectively take action as deemed necessary by the Council, potentially including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the alliance and its Member Nations. II. Member Nations are permitted and encouraged to develop a nuclear capability. However, the use of nuclear weapons in an irresponsible manner is not endorsed. As such, nuclear first strike attacks are strictly prohibited unless their use has been explicitly pre-approved by the IRON Council. Article 4 - Violations I. A Member Nation of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations which has attacked a fellow Member Nation or has persistently violated the Principles contained in the present Charter may be expelled from the Republic. II. A Member Nation discovered belonging to another Alliance or in violation of his oath of confidentiality will be considered to be practicing espionage and expelled from the Independent Republic of Orange Nations. In the case of former Member Nations discovered in violation of their oath of confidentiality a request will be made to the nation’s current alliance for their suspension or expulsion from that alliance so that punitive action may be taken. III. Any Member Nation of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations against which punitive action has been taken by the Council may be suspended from the exercise of the rights and privileges of membership. Such rights and privileges may only be restored by the Council. IRON Information Pages *Basic Principles and Values of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations *History of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations *IRON Rules of War *The Independent Republic of Orange Nations Pain Policy The IRON Council Council The members of the council are the most trusted and respected in the alliance. Their role is to decide upon the overall direction of the alliance and also be ultimately responsible for the different areas within IRON. If there is a problem in a department, if no one knows quite what to do, or if there is argument, it is the Council that will make final decisions and sort things out. Consequently, being on IRON's Council is one of the most difficult and time-consuming jobs in the alliance. Councilors The Council itself is comprised of an unspecified number of Councilors. The number may be increased or decreased as needed. Currently eight Councilors serve: President of IRON, Secretary of State, Deputy Secretary of State, Minister of Internal Affairs, Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Defence, Minister of The IRON Vault and Deputy Minister of the IRON Vault. All Councilors are equal and hold absolute power over their respective ministries. Decisions in Council are made by a majority vote, though that majority may differ depending on the importance of the matter being decided on. Once a decision of The Council as a whole is made, each Councilor is bound to uphold the decision no matter his personal preference. Council Positions Past and Present *President *Secretary of State *Deputy Secretary of State *Minister of Defence *Deputy Minister of Defence *Minister of Internal Affairs *Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs *Minster of The IRON Vault *Deputy Minster of The IRON Vault *''Minister of Tables'' *''Minister of the DARK Arts'' IRON Foreign Affairs 'Active Treaties of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations' 'Bloc Treaties of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations' Under construction. IRON's Military History 'Military of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations' Under construction. IRON's Awards and Medals Under construction. See also Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Sanctioned Alliances